cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky Paladin
Thence Sky Paladin ( スカイパラディン'Sukaiparadin)is a clan from the Divine Fortress nation. They have variety of effects, including Soul Charging, Boosting, and superior riding/calling units from the deck and replacing cards from the damage zone but have a main focus that is gaining strength in numbers. The Sky Paladin clan ofteny uses counter blasts to call/ride units from the deck and soul blasting to replace cards in the damage zone and gain power. '''Takato Igarashi '''uses this clan on Card fight!! Vanguard: Into the New Generation!, then later switches to S'kyfall Knights due to the Reverse. '''Makoto Inoue '''also used this clan on Season 1 on a deck that is focused on Skyhigh Queen, Valencia. She returns to use this clan on Season 3, now focused on the Sanctuary Knights archetype. Windy shadows used this clan during Asia circuit and link joker his avatar is thunder emperor dragon cosmic lord dragon star eyes overlord but when he is being brain wash by kai he used as his avatar is now thunder knight, Alfred early when reversed his avatar is inversed thunder knight, dark core black dragon which in season 4 he gets back his avatar star eyes overlord and losing it to Raul in a battle royal with kai he used the thunder knights and inversed thunder knights in the reversed and in g his avatar becomes thunder knight, soul seeker of the end zone Sets containing Sky Paladin cards Booster Sets *01: Into the New Generation! *02: Return of the Black Rings *03: rise of the thunder knights *04: proud glory seekers *05: raging blades and blasters *06: fangs of light: sniper mode released *07: Dragons of the light and darkness *08: invasion of the inversed thunder knights *09: Knights of the dawn *10: disaster force dragons *11: future force dragons *12: Gaeng thunder knights *13: awakening of Dragold *14: dragon chief of blades *15: blade king serpents of the darkness *16: Dragon deity of the sun Extra Boosters *???: Dawn of the Knights *Special Booster 01: Sky Paladin *Generation booster 1: dragon's vengeance Trial Decks *Trial Deck 1: Battle Between Swords and Shields *Trial deck 2: ascending blades and blasters rise of the Thunder knights of glory thunder emperor dragon Races Unique Races *Holy *Valkery Shared Races *Human *Elf *High Beast *Angel *Cosmo Dragon Sub-clans *Valkery *Sanctuary Knights *Lionel *Thunder knights List of Sky Paladin cards Grade 0 *Assaulting Valkery, Alex (Critical) *Axe Wielder of the Holy Saints, Mars (Critical) *Blaster Valkery *Blue Witch of the Holy Saints, Michaella (Heal) * Beam light Valkery, Cherry (Heal) *Crimson Wing, Elia *Thunder knight, lilly| holy *Thunder knight, Foresight dragon| holy *Thunder knight, blizzard dracokid| *Thunder knight, lulu *Thunder knight, angelic yuki *Thunder Knight draco slayer *Thunder knight, freeze dracokid *Thunder knight, ice dracokid *Thunder Knight, endou *Thunder knight, ice dragon *Thunder knight, freeze dragon *Thunder knight, blizzard dragon *Thunder gal, barcgal *Thunder gal, wingal brave *Thunder Knight, stardust trumpeter *Thunder knight, alabaster owl *Thunder knight, bringer of good luck epona *Thunder gal, flogal *Thunder knight, future liew *Thunder Gal, margal *Thunder Knight, weapons dealer govvanon *Thunder knight, silent sage Sharon *Thunder knight, yggdrasil maiden elaine *Grade 1 *Thunder knight, bringing dragon knight *Thunder knight, sword dancer rin *Thunder knight, gear dragon fate *Thunder knight, block dragon dawn *Thunder knight, first dragon knight yuya soul saver *Thunder knight, dragonic sword angel misty *Thunder knight, flame angel moona *Thunder knight, lugauray *Thunder dragon, rage caster dragon *Thunder sage, marrow *Thunder knight, Kay *Thunder knight, flash shield iseuit *Thunder knight, rose Morgana *Thunder knight, lake maiden line *Thunder gal, pongal *Thunder knight, starlight unicorn *Thunder knight, Wingal *Young thunder knight, Pegasus *Grade 2 *Thunder knight, blaster blade *Thunder knight, blaster dark *Thunder knight, gigantech dover *Thunder knight, great sage Barron *Thunder knight, high dog breeder akane *Thunder knight of loyalty, bedivere *Thunder knight of the harp, Tristan *Thunder knight of truth, gordon *Thunder knight, star call trumpeter *Thunder knight, swordsman of the blaze palames *Grade 3 *Thunder knight, Alfred early *Thunder knight, gigtech charger *Thunder knight, king of knights Alfred *Thunder knight, majesty lord blaster *Thunder knight, solitary knight Gancelot *Thunder knight, soul saver dragon *Thunder knight, soul ender * thunder knight, Dark core/inversed thunder knight, Dark core black dragon *Thunder knight, soul revenge *Thunder emperor, shining majesty lord vanguard blaster *Thunder emperor dragon cosmic lord dragon star eyes overlord * thunder Knight, loyal dragon blaster valkery *thunder knight, soul seeker *grade 4 *True thunder knight, soul seeker sniper mode * True thunder knight, soul seeker rush mode * True thunder knight, soul seeker blast mode * True thunder knight soul seeker sonic mode * True thunder knight, soul seeker wind demons dragon * True thunder knight, soul seeker steam mode * True thunder knight, soul seeker smash mode * True thunder knight, soul seeker rising mode * True thunder knight, soul seeker force mode * True thunder knight of the heavenly saints soul seeker dragon * True Thunder knight, soul seeker power mode Category:Clan